


saturday night

by loveissonice



Category: SHINee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveissonice/pseuds/loveissonice
Summary: “You know I wore this so you’d fuck me, right?” Kibum says with faux sweetness, impatience obvious in his tone. Jonghyun can only smile. That’s the Kibum he knows, everything already mapped out in his head.As easy as it was to follow Kibum’s lead he had other plans, ones that he knew Kibum would enjoy just as much.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Kinktober Bingo 2020





	saturday night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Between](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/709885) by just2wings. 



_“And look at this!”_ Jonghyun says excitedly, pointing to his phone which displays a photo of Roo all dolled up.

“A princess?” Kibum asks with a smile, inspecting her dress and the tiara on her head. “But I thought she’s always a princess?”

 _“She is!”_ Jonghyun insists, eyes wide in all seriousness, “Just today more so than others.”

Kibum snorts. “Got it.” Kibum leans back into Jonghyun’s warmth - the familiar scent of his cologne enveloping him. He had long since lost interest in the horror movie playing on the screen _\- no matter how much Taemin insisted it was a must-watch -_ and instead had taken up talking with his boyfriend between bites of candy.

“You know, I thought about dressing Comme Des and Garçons up this year too..” _“And..?”_ Kibum sighs, running his hands through his hair as he watches Jonghyun rummage through the candy bowl on the arm of the couch. “Why should I dress them up if I didn’t even dress up?”

Jonghyun hums, “Good point,” having finally decided on a lollipop. He pops it into his mouth before focusing back on the TV, not yet ready to give up on Taemin’s suggestion. He could tell Kibum was getting bored, leaning into his shoulder and sighing every few minutes.

Jonghyun takes Kibum’s hand in his, pressing a kiss to each of his knuckles lightly. “It’s almost over, just 20 more minutes.”

_Another sigh._

_“Jjong,”_ Kibum whines, propping his chin on the others shoulder. “Why don’t we go pick out another movie?”

 _“Come onnn.”_ Jonghyun barely has time to pause the TV before Kibum is pulling him up from the couch and to the stairs. “You know I don’t like horror movies, even if it’s Halloween,” Jonghyun can only nod as he’s dragged along, too busy watching Kibum’s footing as he faces him while walking up the stairs. 

_“Halloween is supposed to be fun, so why don’t we have some fun?”_ Jonghyun can recognize that tone anywhere, knowing exactly what he’s implying just by the dip in his voice yet he has no time to register it before he’s being pulled into Kibum’s room, the door closing behind them with a thud.

Kibum takes the lollipop from Jonghyun’s mouth, placing it in his own before pushing him back on the bed. “This is a lot more fun,” Kibum brackets his thighs and leans above him till they’re face to face, _“don’t you think?”_

Jonghyun smirks. “We should have been doing this the entire time.” “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.”

* * *

An idea makes its way into Jonghyun’s mind at the sight of their new vibrating dildo alongside the lube in the bottom drawer. The neon pink silicone was hard to miss. _(Kibum said it was tacky - but Jonghyun knew he secretly liked that it was pink.)_

Kibum raises his scar adorned brow at Jonghyun in question as the dildo and lube fall on the bed. “Lay back.” Kibum scoffs _\- in disbelief? in challenge? probably both, Jonghyun thinks -_ but eventually obliges. Kibum settles comfortably on the pillows against the headboard, legs spread, looking as enticing as ever.

 _“You know I wore this so you’d fuck me, right?”_ Kibum says with faux sweetness, impatience obvious in his tone. Jonghyun can only smile. That’s the Kibum he knows, everything already mapped out in his head. As easy as it was to follow Kibum’s lead he had other plans, ones that he knew Kibum would enjoy just as much.

Jonghyun hums in acknowledgment, letting his eyes wander to the iridescent jewel covering the other’s hole. _“You like it,”_ Kibum states confidently, a smug smile on his lips. Jonghyun watches as Kibum pulls his cheeks apart, giving him an even better view.

“Guilty,” Jonghyun admits, as if his cock pressed almost painfully against the inside of his jeans wasn’t enough of a giveaway. He uncaps the lube, pouring a generous amount on his index and middle fingers before kneeling between the other’s thighs.

Jonghyun can feel Kibum’s gaze on him, intense and unwavering. He takes a second more to admire the pretty thing. Kibum must have worked himself open in the shower when he got ready, just the thought of him having worn it this entire time is enough to send a thrill down Jonghyun’s spine.

Kibum exhales audibly as Jonghyun pulls out the plug. He doesn’t waste any time in filling him once more, his lubed fingers sinking in easily down to the knuckle. Kibum chokes on a moan at the sudden sensation, his knees falling apart further to allow Jonghyun easier access.

 _“God-“_ Kibum breathes out, sounding so breathless under Jonghyun’s ministrations already. Jonghyun knows he doesn’t need this level of prep, knows what he can and can’t handle from years of practice, but tonight he wanted to tease.

He twists and turns, working his fingers in deep before adding another and Kibum takes it, beautifully as he always does. Kibum’s head falls back against the headboard in a silent moan, eyebrows furrowed, jaw slack. There’s nothing better to Jonghyun than this, seeing Kibum so thoroughly enjoying himself.

Jonghyun presses a kiss to the top of Kibum’s left knee before pulling away and reaching for the vibrator. While he slicks the vibrator thoroughly with lube he can’t help but look over the picturesque image of Kibum before him. His hair has started to stick to his forehead, a slight sheen on his skin. The tips of his ears are burned a bright red and his eyes are just the slightest bit watery.

“You’re beautiful,” Jonghyun can’t help but say, the words leaving his mouth before he can even process them. Kibum rolls his eyes but flushes and looks away. Shy, always so shy when being complimented. Jonghyun knows Kibum knows he means it but Jonghyun hopes one day he’ll actually believe it.

Once ready, he switches it on, and just to tease runs it along Kibum’s length curled up towards his stomach. _“Jonghyun.”_ Stern. Impatient.

_“Needy.”_

Kibum lets out a huff of air through his nose at his comment but doesn’t protest. Jonghyun sets the head of the vibrator against Kibum’s hole, looking up to Kibum for permission - and maybe, just maybe, to draw this out longer. Kibum responds in kind by pushing himself onto the toy, taking things into his own hands as per usual.

 _“Oh.”_ Kibum gasps as the toy slides in all the way down to its base. Jonghyun draws it out slowly before pushing it back in, careful but not too gentle. This wouldn’t be the first time he’d used this on Kibum but it was still new enough that Jonghyun found himself drinking up every reaction Kibum made. Kibum was beginning to make noises with every stroke of the vibrator inside of him, the noises increasing in volume as Jonghyun picked up speed.

 _“Oh- fuck.”_ Kibum curses, his bottom lip now pulled between his teeth. Even still, Jonghyun can hear his whimpers and moans. Jonghyun feels himself twitch in his jeans as he watches himself work the toy in and out of Kibum, Kibum’s cock now beginning to drool pre-cum onto his stomach. 

Kibum grasps at Jonghyun’s shoulder, nails digging into the material of his shirt. “Close?” Jonghyun asks, but he can already tell as Kibum’s thighs start to shake. Just then, he thrusts the vibrator in one last time, holding it there. Kibum automatically keens, his one hand scratching beyond Jonghyun’s shoulder down his back. _“Jjong.”_

Jonghyun continues to hold the vibrator there as he leans forward, planting nips and kisses on the salty skin of Kibum’s neck and ignoring the _I’m-going-to-end-you_ look on Kibum’s face. He continues to travel downwards making sure to pay special attention to Kibum’s nipples, to which he earns a few reluctant moans but the look on Kibum’s face - _unsurprisingly_ \- remains the same.

It’s only when he laps the pre-cum up on Kibum’s stomach before taking him into his mouth does he get the reaction he wanted. Kibum sighs, loudly, and sinks further into the bed. Propping a knee over Jonghyun’s shoulder for leverage, Kibum thrusts himself into Jonghyun’s mouth and down onto the toy.

Kibum is hard and heavy on his tongue, a reminder of his own arousal. Jonghyun can’t help but moan around him. Looking up at Kibum, he can tell he knows. The coy quirk of his lips, the look in his eyes. _“Slut.”_

Kibum is one to talk, as he rocks himself back and forth, fucking himself, but Jonghyun is too incredibly turned on to even begin to formulate a response.

Kibum reaches forward, dragging his nails across Jonghyun’s skull before gripping his hair tightly in a fist - just as he knows Jonghyun likes it. _“Slut,”_ Kibum repeats, this time pairing it with a tug of his hair.

Jonghyun shudders _\- a full-body shudder -_ moaning once again around Kibum’s cock in his mouth. 

_“Make me cum.”_ It was a demand, one that Jonghyun wanted nothing more than to fulfill. The ache in his jaw and the heat under his clothes meant nothing to him at that moment as he switched the vibrator onto its highest setting and took Kibum to the back of his throat.

The grip on Jonghyun’s hair tightens, Kibum’s thighs bracketing his face as they quake and Jonghyun _knows._ It’s only a few seconds later that Kibum cries out, shooting himself down Jonghyun’s throat.

Jonghyun without a second thought swallows it, earning a groan from Kibum between labored breaths. Jonghyun pulls off of Kibum, a thin trail of saliva connecting his lips to the head of Kibum’s cock before he sits up. Their eyes meet each other, their heavy breathing now the only sound in the room.

_“Holy shit.”_

_“Yeah.”_

Jonghyun can only agree.

Jonghyun gives Kibum a minute before slowly easing the vibrator out of him, knowing he must be overstimulated at this point. Kibum whimpers a bit but doesn’t show any signs of pain, to which Jonghyun is grateful. Jonghyun sets the vibrator off to the side with half a mind to clean it later. He already knows Kibum will insist since it was his idea to begin with.

 _“Come here,”_ Kibum coaxes, pushing himself up onto his knees, chest still heaving from the intensity of his orgasm. Apart of Jonghyun wants to take care of him, tell him to lay down and relax, but Jonghyun knows that Kibum wouldn’t be doing this if he didn’t want to.

Jonghyun moves closer, letting Kibum unbutton his pants with slightly shaky fingers. “You said I was needy but look at you.” Kibum teases, his lips pulled up into a smirk. Kibum looks right through him as he cups his shaft through his briefs. _“You could cum just from getting me off, huh?”_ Kibum gives Jonghyun a squeeze, drawing a whine from the back of his throat. There’s no denying it, they both know he could. 

Kibum’s fingers delicately travel up his length to his head, feeling a wet spot left on his briefs. That only serves to fan the flames in his eyes. _“Desperate.”_ Jonghyun has to hold back a moan at that but there’s no use. Kibum knows, he always does.

 _“Suck.”_ Jonghyun kisses Kibum’s thumb pressed to his lips before taking it into his mouth, just as Kibum instructed. Kibum applies a steady amount of pressure on his tongue as his other hand presses down on his cock. 

Jonghyun gives the thumb in his mouth a hard suck, popping off with a gasp as Kibum takes him out of his briefs and begins to stroke. Kibum looks over him in thought as he strokes his length fully, base to tip.

“You were really good tonight, you know?” Kibum cocks his head to the side playfully, tongue sitting on the corner of his mouth. _“Bet you wanted to hear that.”_

At this point Jonghyun is panting around Kibum’s thumb, still so worked up from earlier and now coming undone. It only takes a few more quick strokes till Jonghyun is spilling into Kibum’s hand, Kibum’s name on his lips.

Meticulously, one by one, Kibum raises his fingers to Jonghyun’s mouth. There’s a look of expectancy in the other's eyes as Jonghyun cleans his fingers. Jonghyun knows this routine well, after all, it’s for him.

Once done Jonghyun opens his mouth, proudly showing off his cum on his tongue. Kibum makes a sound in the back of his throat at the sight, placing a hand on Jonghyun’s nape and surging forward till they’re tongue to tongue.

Jonghyun moans into Kibum’s mouth, inhaling and exhaling harshly through his nose. Kibum pulls back suddenly, the look in his eyes softening into something else entirely. Jonghyun can’t help but break out into a full-face smile, a giggle spilling out of his mouth and to Kibum’s ears. Jonghyun leans forward to place a chaste kiss on the other's lips.

“Happy Halloween.” Kibum rolls his eyes but the corner of his lips twitch up into a smile.

“Happy Halloween, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be posted on halloween but i finished it a little late. still, i hope you enjoyed it. all comments and kudos are highly appreciated. <3


End file.
